Shielding My Heart
by Evespirit
Summary: When Rogue left home, her twin sister, not identical twin though, Heather went to Mutant High for help. The least thing she expected was to get her heart trapped by a flameboy. PyroOC, BobbyRogue.
1. Chapter 1

**Shielding My Heart**

**Summary – **When Rogue left home, her twin sister (not identical twin, though) Heather went to Mutant High for help. The least thing she expected was to get her heart trapped by a flameboy. PyroOC, BobbyRogue.

**Disclaim -** Not Mine.

**A/N - **Hi, everyone. My second English fanfic. Non-English speaker plus non-English major plus no beta-reader equal plenty of spelling or syntax or grammar mistake or bad story arc. If the equation is there, please be kind. Never read the comics, love the movies (especially X2). If you guys like this chapter, I'll go write on (at least try my best to :P). Please read & review.

**Chapter 1 Red hair, emerald eyes and there's something more...**

Heather D'Ancanto was not a Miss Goody-two-shoes. Actually, she'd been always the trouble-maker in family, the pain in her parents' ass, the bad influence upon her twin sister. But "running away from home" was never on her agenda. She had no idea why the hell Marie would do it (oh, she could call herself 'Rogue' whenever she wanted, Heather had called her 'Marie' for seventeen years, guessing the old habit just die hard). Well, she knew there were problems. Both of them were mutants, which was kind of shocking news to their parents at first, however, they adapted well later. Given that their two girls were not the only mutants in this world, so no need to make a fuss of it. Right? The real catch was, Marie had been bothered by her power ever since it begun. Sucking out others' life or energy (well, except Heather) by physical touch all the time was not a cup of tea for almost everyone, especially not for a sweet and innocent girl like Marie.

Now Heather was waiting outside Professor Xavier's office, waiting for him find out the location of Marie because she didn't response to her through their own twins' telepathy connection. With an exasperated sigh, she flipped her crimson hair for like a hundredth time. Tears started to form in those emerald eyes. It'd been three weeks, she really worried about Marie.

Swish, flick, swish, flick, swish, flick.

It was until she stopped clicking her two-hundred-dollar-high-heeled sandals against the marble floor, Heather noticed where the annoying sound was from. The sandy-blonde-hair boy with blue eyes, leaning idly against the wall nearby, had been staring at her for a while. God, she hated to be seen by people when she was vulnerable or let her true feelings out. So Heather gave him one of her "Get-your-ass-out-of-here-and-leave-me-alone" glare.

"New here?" The boy asked. Apparently, he didn't give a damn about if she was pissed or not.

"Sort of."

"What kind of stuff can you do?"

Heather bat her eyelashes, a blue translucent bubble suddenly enveloped her body. "I can build up the force-shield." She blinked again, the bubble disappeared. "What's your trick?" She looked at him with a hint of challenge in her voice,

The boy smirked. He lit his lighter, the next second Heather saw a flame dancing over his palm. With a small movement of his fingers, he morphed the flame into a fire circle as if mocking her force-shield.

"I manipulate fire." He threw her a triumphal wink, then offered her his hand (the fire circle slowly ceased to exist). "John Allerdyce."

After a moment of hesitation and an observation of his hand, Heather took it, couldn't help feeling his skin was more heated than common humans'. "Heather D'Ancanto." She peered into his celeste orbs, something deep inside her stired.

The office door opened which made Heather realized that she had been holding John's hand for far too long time. She hurriedly broke the hold.

"Heather, Professor found her." Storm announced the good news to her and noticed John. "Shouldn't you be in Mr. Grey's class now, John?"

John put up his hands submissively: "Hey, I'm just keeping the new girl accompanied, Miss Munroe. I'll go now. (to Heather) We'll talk later, shield-girl."

Heather watched him disappeared from the sight, mumbled under her breath: "Count on that." Nonetheless, she reminded herself she didn't come here to hook up with guys. From now on she would focus all her attention to get her sister back.

xxxxxxxxxx

John sprawled on the bed, listening to the rock music on radio. He still wasn't able to wipe out the image of a certain red-hair girl in his head.

"Man, will you turn it down? I'm writing my essay here." Bobby looked up from his stacks of books.

"Relax, dude. It's due in next week."

"Yeah. But it will cost me half of the time to work on yours." Bobby reminded him. The guy would never write a complete essay himself.

"I'm just not into writing stuff, you know."

Bobby chuckled: "You're only into girls. (a beat) Speaking of girls, do you know there will be twins in our class?"

"Met one of them this afternoon." John started to flick his lighter.

"What's she like?"

"Hot." He said with a wicked smile playing on his lips.

Bobby rolled his eyes. He didn't have to be a mind-reader to know what the fire manipulater thought: "Here we go again. You should stop playing like that, John. Sooner or later, you'll stumble upon someone tough and get your leg broken."

John snorted: "Excuse me for not doing the stupid waiting for the right chick thing like you." Kitty was totally vibing on the popsicle and he just stayed put, not went for it.

"Shut up. There's nothing wrong about waiting for the right girl."

"Whatever. Die a virgin, I don't care." John closed his eyes. He could still picture her long wavy crimson hair and those expressive emerald eyes. She's like fire, he could tell. And he was determined to tame her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shielding My Heart**

**A/N – **Wow, I didn't expect I'd have review**s**. **Nelle07, RogueOnFire, glennscm, blonde-gal,** thank you for your support. Special thanks to **Superchick09**, I corrected it right after I read your reviews.

Here goes the story, hope I don't disappoint you guys.

**Chapter 2 Telepathy conversation and two sides of a coin**

_Heather._

_So you decide to talk to me at last._

_Are you…are you mad at me?_

_Nah. Just upset._

_I'm sorry. What about mom and dad?_

_Very angry. You are so grounded._

_Oh, I didn't mean to…I didn't expect…_

_I'm kidding. Think they are just not used to their younger daughter being the rebellious one._

_I know. I messed it up._

_Stop feeling sorry about it. I'm more than glad you have agreed to come back. You know, Professor Xavier will help you out. I think he's really smart cuz he's bald._

_(laugh) Good old Heather with her uncanny assessment of people._

_Well, you know me. So, did you do anything awesome or meet anyone cool when you were on the run?_

_Well, I watched a cage-fight in some bar. And I met this guy Logan..._

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Rogue smiled as she kept "talking" to Heather telepathically. It set her heart at ease every time she communicated with her sister in their own unique way, not that she didn't enjoy the normal way to interact with Heather.

Yet the unsettling emotion was lingering over her chest, refused to leave. Rogue cast a worried glance at unconscious Logan. She kept tapping her boots against the floor, a habit she picked up from Heather. Sometimes she wished she could be more like Heather, be the silver-lining girl. But her power granted her nothing but all the negative aspects. Rogue was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't realize that they have landed inside the institution, she didn't even realize the silver-hair lady lead her to a large office.

"I think you will be happy to see your sister." Storm comforted her kindly.

Rogue snapped out of her trance-like state. She took a quick scan of the room. And there Heather was. Black shirt and black jeans, which brought out the striking colour of her hair.

The redhead crossed her arms, holding a solemn look on her face. It only lasted for 5 seconds. The solemn look melted away, taken placed by a genuine smile.

Heather strode to Rogue and pulled her into a tight hug. Rogue closed her eyes, unable to say anything due to the invisible lump in the throat.

"Heather?" She finally uttered.

"What?"

"Are you welling up?"

"No. I don't cry in front of people, Silly." Heather tried to speak through the coherent sobs.

Rogue loosened the hug. "You are welling up." Bad day not to wear waterproof mascara.

"Fine. Just pretend you not see it." Damn. She had too much confidence in herself to wear waterproof mascara.

Xavier decided to spoke: "It's been a long day. Storm, why don't you show these girls their room?"

Rogue hid a snicker when she noticed it was true as Heather said the professor in the wheelchair was bold.

Meanwhile, Xavier did a mental head-shaking. _Kids._

xxxxxxxxxx

When the new girls appeared in the class, Bobby instantly knew which one John met the day before. He wondered how twins could be so distinct from each other. There was something in the other one that made Bobby want to know her more. He had no idea why he felt intimidated when John started to show off in front of the young brunette. But before he had a chance to freeze the flame, a small bubble came from no where and captured it.

Heather stuck her tongue out at Bobby, drew the mini-shield to her hand. She watched the fire died quickly in the shield, then leaned to a stunned John and whispered: "Better keep your fire in check next time, flameboy." Her eyes were twinkling mischievously.

John was caught in between annoyed and intrigued. The Pyro in him was thrilled, couldn't wait to take the challenge and claim the girl.

_What is that, Heather?_

_What is what?_

_You were flirting with him._

_Wrong term. I was teasing him._

_(rolled eyes) Is there any difference?_

_Of course, there is. Oh, someone is going talk to you now._

_Wha-_

Bobby failed to suppress a smile at witnessing the interesting event just happened between John and Heather. Perhaps Pyro had met his match this time. He looked at the younger sister again. She seemed preoccupied with something.

"Hey, I'm Bobby. What's your name?" He tried to have her attention.

She blushed: "Rogue."

Bobby placed his hand on her desk, presenting the girl an ice rose. "Welcome to Mutant High, Rogue."

Rogue curved her lips into an exquisite smile. He's the first boy being nice to her after she became a mutant.

Despite the weird intension between John and Heather (to say the least), Rogue's timidity and Bobby's growing feelings towards her, the four teens soon got along just fine. However, sometimes things didn't go well as everyone assumed.

xxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe she slapped me." John rubbed his left cheek while walking out of the greenhouse with Heather. A little drama occured after maths class.

Heather giggled: "You slept with her, but you don't remember her name. I say that's fair enough."

"I wanted to get laid, she wanted to bone me. We both got what we needed. There is no reason to be upset."

"Great, John. Has anyone told you that you are jerk?"

"Been called worse before. And I couldn't care less."

She shoved him playfully. "You know, if I were her, I'd kick you in the nuts, make sure you are not able to have sex for a very long time."

"Hey, I'd definitely remember your name if I slept with you." He twirled her red strand with index finger, half joking and half serious.

Heather scoffed: "You wish." She bat his hand away, freed her hair. "I'll go check on Marie, then we'll meet you and Bobby at lunch." She hoped Marie would be okay after what happened last night.

They didn't show up at lunch. While students still talked about the accident between Rogue and Logan the previous night, Bobby began to concern about the younger sister.

"Have you seen Rogue?" He asked John as they were walking down the corridor.

The blonde boy shrugged: "Nope. Heather said she would go check on her and that is it. Oh, hi, shield-girl." He saw the redhead stomp towards them.

Bobby greeted her: "Hey, Heather. Do you know where..." He didn't come further as Heather grasped his collar and slammed him against the wall. A force-shield engulfed them in no time.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO MY SISTER?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Shielding My Heart**

**A/N – **Thanks to **glennscm **(I like that you liked it, hey, if I keep saying that, it could be like a tongue-twister), **blonde-gal **(I wish you are pleased with the redhead's performance this time) for both your constant support.

And **electra**, **Bobby's Icequeen**, **yourdarkestsecret13861**, I'm glad you are interested in my story.

This chapter is kinda long and dull, hope you guys can endure it. ( fidgeting ) Please read and review.

**Chapter 3 Chaos, apologies, and the revelation**

"What do you mean?" Bobby asked in perplexity. God, this girl was way too strong for her own good.

Heather said through the gritting teeth: "She's taken off again. How _d_are you tell her to leave? You SCUM!"

When Heather came to their room looking for her sister, she found all Marie's stuff was gone, only a note left on the nightstand. It was written that some boy in school said something to her and made her realize she'd better be on her own instead of staying here and bringing troubles to others. Heather didn't need a second guess to know who would have such effect on her sister. Marie might be a little attached to Logan, but she also had a soft spot for Bobby in her heart.

"I don't know what you're talking about. There must be some misunderstanding." Bobby tried in vain to frost her hands to loosen her grip or at least cool her down.

"Nah-uh, don't even think to use your power. It's not gonna work in my turf." Heather tightened the grasp around his neck.

John punched on the force-shield, same puzzled as Bobby. "Heather, what the hell are you doing? Let him go."

Heather hissed at him. "Stay out of my way, John. This is none of your business."

"Can't do that. It's my buddy you're choking there."

"Fine. Just watch it then."

Pissed by her stubbornness, the Pyro-self got the better of him. John started to throw fire at the shield. "Shit! Open up, Heather."

_Stop it, both of you! Heather, come to my office. Now!_

The angry voice of Xavier resounded in the three's heads before the turmoil turned into a catastrophe.

xxxxxxxx

Xavier looked imperturbably at the fuming redhead in front of him. He had asked Jean to walk her all the way to the office in case she changed her mind and did more meaningless damage. Such reckless and impulsive, just like the young lady he taught decades ago. Xavier recognized the girl the moment she met him. She was the spitting image of her mom save the colour of her eyes. And then there was Rogue, her power reminded him too much of someone he knew long ago, someone gone long ago. He pushed away the painful thought. He couldn't deal with it now.

"He deserved it." Heather said, pouted.

Xavier pointed out. "It was not Bobby."

Heather argued: "But-"

Xavier cut her off by a dissenting wave. "Heather, never jump to the conclusion arbitrarily. You have to know that what we see is not always what we can trust to believe."

Heather grew quiet for several minutes, put a finger on lips thinking. Her eyes slowly widened in comprehension. "Shape-shifter. Why?"

"Maybe it's a tactic Magneto set to get Logan. Don't worry, I already found her location. Cyclops and Storm have gone to look for her."

"Professor." Jean chimed in. Something happened at the train station.

Xavier nodded. "They will bring your sister back. But you need to apologize to those boys. It is not right to let your emotion cloud your better judgement."

Heather left the office without any protest. Anxious was all she's feeling right now. She held no illusions as to professor and other teachers' abilities. However, something wasn't right there. Her intuition warned that something bigger was coming, something she couldn't put her finger on. The redhead groaned inwardly, if only she could contact Marie.

She stopped by Bobby and John's room. Apology was not one of Heather's strong points. Even so, what had to be done had to be done. She took a deep breath and knocked. There was no answer.

_Weird._ She thought to herself. _I definitely heard some strange sound came from inside. _She tried to open the door but it was locked. Okay, if they refused to talk to her, she's just gonna say the words then leave. The redhead took a barrette from her hair, squinted at the lock. Sometimes non-mutant skill came to the rescue.

A gasp in surprise and a grunting curse was heard as Heather unlocked the door. Two naked bodies sat bolt upright on John's bed. (A/N: If I stopped the chapter here, it would leave a "huge" cliffhanger. _evil grin_ I'm not quite into slash stuff though, so read on)

Heather rolled her eyes. That's why the door was locked. She just walked in on flameboy's daily spree. Wasn't the chick in his bed the one hit him this morning? Urgh, someone never learned.

"Oh, it's you." John said icily.

"Don't you have any respect of…" The girl shut her mouth when she recognized who was the crasher. Heather had thrown quite a show this afternoon and words spread.

Heather's eyes narrowed. "Put on your clothes, find some other time to get it on. I have to talk to John _n_ow." She could feel the anger raised its head inside of her again. _But for what?_

The other girl dressed up silently and disappeared in a rush.

John sullenly put on the jeans, zipped up. "What are you doing here? Come to choke me for fun this time?"

Heather didn't reply him at first. Instead, she started pacing back and forth with both arms wrapping around her slender frame. "Look, I'm sorry for snapping at you today."

"You should be, but more for Bobby than for me. You nearly strangled him to death."

She stopped pacing, ran her fingers through those crimson locks. "Yeah, you are right."

"Seriously, what's got into you today?" He studied her profile carefully. The girl could be so fierce like a fireball one moment ago, went all sober and rational then, maybe a little jumpy as well.

"I shouldn't have lost my temper with you guys when the one I actually mad at was myself. (she scoffed) Two times Marie ran away and two times I didn't even have a clue about it. I'm a _b_ad sister."

John put his hands on her shoulders. "No, you are not." It was obvious to everyone that Heather cared about Rogue a lot.

"You don't understand." Heather bit her lower lip, desperately trying to hold back tears.

"Then talk to me, make me understand." For a millisecond, John couldn't believe that soft tone was his.

She sighed with resignation. "I, um, I became a mutant one year earlier than Marie. I took it really hard when all the people distanced themselves from me, even my parents at the beginning. The only reason I didn't run away was because Marie had been there for me all the time. So I promised myself if anything ever happened to Marie I would do the same for her. But now…" She couldn't continue as tears began to fall.

"It's gonna be okay." John held Heather into his arms, stroking her silky hair. "They will find her." He didn't like most teachers here (hell, he didn't like most teachers everywhere). But he got to admit one thing that they were good.

Heather closed her eyes basking in the warmth and musky scent he gave off. "How did you do that?"

"Huh?"

She looked up at him, slightly embarrassed. "Calm me down merely by a simple embrace."

John brushed his lips over her forehead, smiled. "Because I'm a genius."

Heather's heart skipped a beat by this tender gesture, she looked away. "I have to go now. I have to go find Bobby."

"I get it, one last person to apologize to. He's in the library." John could feel his hormones gradually respond to her. He wanted Heather, but not like this, not when she was emotionally vulnerable. He wanted her to succumb to him with full acknowledgement that the yearning between them was mutual.

The redhead hurriedly bid him goodbye and went to her next stop. She brought a hand to her forehand. It felt as if his kiss were burning.

Meanwhile, the fire-manipulator was soaking himself in a chilly cold shower. "Damn it, Heather."

xxxxxxxxxx

Emily Dickinson didn't do the magic this time. With a heavy exhalation, Bobby closed the book. Why did she leave? He just started to know her. Wincing at the sore neck, He rested his head in both hands, only raised it when he heard footstep approaching him.

"Bobby."

He gave the brunette an absent-minded smile. "Hi, Kitty."

"I heard about what happened this afternoon. How's your neck?"

"Not too bad." He used some ice to ease the bruise. It was times like this he truly appreciated his gift.

"I can't believe Heather attacked you. She's - "

"A bitch? I kinda agree with you on that." Chimed in an emotionless voice, which nearly startled the two. Being sneaky, on the other hand, was one of Heather's strong points.

Regaining her composure, Kitty said in a similar indifferent voice. "I was going to say 'unreasonable', but we can use your word."

Heather shrugged. "Kitty, would you please excuse me and Bobby? I'm here to apologize to him."

Kitty glared at the redhead suspiciously, then glanced back to Bobby.

"It's okay." Bobby assured her.

"Try not to kill him, Heather." With that saying, Kitty walked off into the distance.

Heather wrinkled her nose. Did everyone think she was a time bomb now? She took a seat beside Bobby.

"You can freeze me if it makes you feel better, I won't dodge." Heather fiddled with her fingers not looking at him.

"Come again?" Bobby said incredulously, surprised by the vast change in her attitude. He was not happy about what Heather had done to him, that's for sure, but nor did he wish to get back at her. After all, the girl just overreacted about the disappearance of her sister.

"I made a mistake. You have every reason to hate me, I understand." The sheepish expression made Heather look like Rogue a little.

"I don't hate you. You just worried about Rogue. Actually, we all do."

Heather raised two well-manicured eyebrows. "You are not mad?" It was pretty harsh what she'd done to him.

"Not really, although now I know what it feels being falsely accused or something like that."

"Whoops."

"There is only one question, what made you think it's me had something to do with Rogue's runaway?"

"Well, it's sort of a misunderstanding." Heather started to fill Bobby in on the whole "shape-shifter" supposition except the part that her sister had a thing for him.

"Looks like I'm responsible anyway." After absorbing her explanation, Bobby sighed.

Heather eyed him for a while before spoke again. "You are one good guy, Bobby."

Somewhat taken aback by her open comment, the Iceman smiled nervously. "You are one moody girl, Heather."

She grimaced. "I get that a lot."

All of a sudden, Heather withdrew a sharp breath as the knowledge by telepathy came to her that Marie blacked out. Did they knock her off to bring her back? She frowned. It would be plain inappropriate if they did so.

xxxxxxxxxx

Magneto had them all fooled tonight. Xavier doubted if he should tell Eric the truth at the station right then. No, it still wasn't time. Truth would hurt too much and he didn't want to push his old friend over the edge. Why had Eric taken Rogue anyway? Was Heather the next target? Had he already known their identities? Had he already known who their real parents were?

However, Senate Kelly's sudden visit provided him enough evidence that Magneto didn't know who Rogue really was. He must stop Eric before he did anything he would regret in the future, before he killed his own… Xavier monitored his wheelchair to Cerebro while an unknown trap was waiting for him

xxxxxxxxxx

"Are you going to kill me?" Rogue cringed at the sight of a dead body in the ferry.

"Yes." Magneto looked at the girl's frightened face. He could tell that she was scared although she tried to sound calm. Her mutation brought back the memory he buried deep inside, the memory about a certain young man who stole his precious daughter away. Let the past lie dormant in its own coffin. It was the present and the future that mattered the most now. Just one more step, he would achieve his long-striving goal, he would set a milestone in the history of the world. No one would stop him.

xxxxxxxxxx

What did it feel like when people were dying? Some said you would see the white light from another world, some said your whole life would replay in front of your eyes. For Rogue, it was like darkness creep from every corner of vision when life slipped out of her body into that dreadful machine. Was this what David felt when she kissed him? Was this what Logan felt when she touched him?

Maybe… maybe it was fate, maybe she deserved it because the curse she bore, maybe it was a relief for her to die so that she would never worry to hurt anyone else just by touch. As Rogue gave in to the darkness little by little, another strong force exterior emerged, trying to pull her back to the reality. Suddenly, she felt a surge of energy running through veins with her sight turning clear.

xxxxxxxxxx

She knew she shouldn't have eavesdropped on them, she knew she shouldn't have sneaked into the jet when nobody noticed, she knew shouldn't have got off the jet when they told her to stay and went to rescue Marie. Let's face it. Heather never did what she was told. It didn't live in her.

The redhead missed most part of the fight. Fine by her, she's a peace lover, not a war hawk. But she got there in time as they decided to throw Logan to the torch. That's when her power came really handy. With the assistance of Jean, Heather used the force-shield as an elevator to help Logan and her (yes, she's going. Marie's life was hanging by a thread in that freaky machine, no one should or could stop her) to the destination.

When she imprisoned Magneto in the shield in an effort to prevent him messing around again, the strangest thing happened. The old fox looked at her as if she were a ghost and kept calling her "Edith". Busy holding the connection with Marie who slowly fell into the other world then, she didn't pay much attention to him.

xxxxxxxxxx

It was all too familiar to her aside from a grim Heather sitting nearby in the jet. Rogue fidgeted, not sure if she should spoke first or not.

"Marie," As always, Heather was the first one to break the silence, "promise me one thing."

Rogue tilted her head. "What is it?" She could tell Heather was serious by her unusual flat tone.

Heather clasped her hand with Rogue's ungloved one. "Next time you meet a problem, face it, don't run away from it. (a beat) Never give up on yourself, Marie. You matter a lot to those who love you. I don't think my heart would be strong enough if you act stupidly the third time."

That was the final straw for Rogue. She bent her upper body over Heather's laps, let tears wash over her face. "I'm so sorry, Heather. I didn't mean to evade in the first place, I didn't want to fall into Magneto's trap. But it hurt too much for me to handle. I'm still not sure I can live with this curse. Why can't I be normal? Heather, why?"

The whole cockpit went quiet. Rogue's outburst more or less brought back the resemblant bitterness when they found themselves were different from normal humans.

"It's not your fault the way you are. I wish it was me who bore the pain you are going through but it's not. So you have to learn to accept your difference unless there is another way out and I'm _n_ot talking about suicide." The mature-self in Heather was speaking now. "Like dad said once, life's unfair, either get _u_sed to it, or _d_eal with it"

The tough side Heather never showed to Rogue before left the younger sister speechless. Although every word she said made sense, there was infinite uncertainty. The brunette sniffled, almost tentatively. "What if I can't?"

Heather lifted Rogue's chin so their eyes met. "You will. Because you are my sister and because I will be there whenever you need me. Have faith in yourself, little sis."

Those emerald irises pierced into her own chocolate brown ones, something deep down melted. "Alright, I'll give it a shot as long as you are with me."

"That's my girl." Heather smiled, finally noticed the change in her sister's hair. "I guess there is no way to make it sound not sarcastic, but your hair is so in style right now."

"… …"

xxxxxxxxxx

Charles visited his old friend in the special-designed plastic prison. After seeing Heather's face that night, Magneto insisted he deserved to know the truth.

"So, Marie and Heather, they are beautiful names. Just the way Edith liked it." The thought that he nearly killed his own descendant had unnerved Magneto. Still digesting everything Xavier just told him, he closed eyes as if he was contemplating on something, and opened them with a penetrating look. "Why didn't you tell me her kids survived the tragedy?"

Xavier corrected him. "Their kids, Eric, _t_heir kids. I only learned the news a few days ago." After so many years, his old friend was still too stubborn to admit his daughter's marriage.

"Do they know it?"

"No, I don't think they need to." Ignorance was bliss. None of these girls was ready for the truth.

"You know this plastic prison of theirs won't hold me forever. The war is still coming, Charles, and I intend to fight it by any means necessarily. I will take them with me. They are my granddaughters."

"Don't forget one thing. They're mine, too, Eric. I will not let you drag them into your so-called war." Xavier warned whilst the guard walked in and helped him move out of the prison.

Magneto's face was holding an unfathomable expression. "We'll see, Charles."

**A/N** - Okay, I know I'm a sucker of cheesy story arc (the whole granddaughters stuff). :P Don't laugh out too loud. See you guys next chapter. Toodles.


	4. Chapter 4

**Shielding My Heart**

**A/N** – Thanks for all the lovely reviews, **glennscm,** **yourdarkestsecret13861**,** Jimmy'sbabygirl**, **Bobby's Icequeen**, **KaRa**, **Luna**.

There are several things I'd like to clarify in case my very unprofessional English would cause (or already caused) confusion.

Rogue and Heather are both Xavier and Eric (aka Magneto)'s granddaughters. Rogue inherits their father's mutation, which means Xavier's son (whose name is still TBD, probably start with a C) had the same gift before, which means later I'll figure some lame way to make Rogue capable of controlling hers._ But how… Evespirit was lost in her own thoughts, or more likely started daydreaming._ On the other hand,Heather looks a lot like their mother, Eric's daughter Edith.

The twins don't know their true origin yet. Nevertheless, I don't intend to keep people waiting, how to lead them to the truth smoothly has to be considered. Hmm, let me meditate on it._ Someone started daydreaming again._

To **yourdarkestsecret13861** – Quotation: "i wonder who that girl was..." If you meant the girl in John's bed last chapter, she's a random character, won't play big in the story. I will provide Heather a rival in love, but not yet. Honestly, I don't even know when I should get John and Heather together. Sorry, rookie in fan fiction writing here :P

To **Luna** - Glad you like my OC. And as for description you pointed in review, I reran the movies, did the homework again. John's hair was golden on X1, then dark golden on X2 (or some kind of colour between golden and brown, I think so…), then golden on X3. My head is spinning now, somebody help! And his eye's colour, I assume, deep blue? Uh-oh, can't think properly with still-spinning head. I need some rest.

(grimace) I'm sure my long rambling is about to bore you to death now. In this chapter, I got one song for Bobby and Rogue: Christopher Cross – Swept Away, and the other for John and Heather: Bosson – One In A Million.

Please read & review.

**Chapter 4 Club, detention and parentage (Part A)**

(Outside Professor Xavier's Office)

Rogue, Bob and John all put their ears against the door, listening attentively.

John said amazedly: "Wow, I never thought Professor could shout at someone. Now she proves me wrong." Usually, the old man attempted to go all Yoda on every single person, even on him.

Bobby rolled his eyes and asked Rogue: "Is she gonna be alright? Professor seems kinda furious."

Rogue said under her breath. "Hello, she's Heather, which means she can handle any kind of rebuke." It came from more than enough experiences. She was more concerned about what punishment Professor would throw at Heather.

xxxxxxxxx

(24 hours ago, Mutant High lounge)

Rogue was busy killing Bobby and John at foosball.

"Score!" She declared in excitement, "I said I could kick both your butts." Ever since Rogue came back from Liberty Island, she'd been, well, a little more brisk, a little less bashful. Thanks to the different personalities she absorbed recently.

Bobby and John looked at each other astonishedly.

Rogue, flashed them a perky grin: "One more game?"

John stretched, didn't want to be beaten by a girl again. "No, no, we are done." Bobby gave her an apologetic smile, silently agreed with his friend.

Rogue pouted. "You guys are not as scrappy as Heather. Oh, speaking of the devil…"

The redhead sauntered to the lounge talking on her cellphone. "Come on, dad. I'm not going to receive any detention that soon… Oh, hahaha, very funny. Ready to lose your money to me… All right already… Uh-huh, I'm looking forward to that… Gotta go. I love you guys. Bye." Exhaling heavily, she tossed the cellphone aside, flopped down on the couch.

John asked: "What's up, Heather?" He sat opposite her and started to flick his lighter.

Heather rubbed her temples with eyes shut. "It just… our mom and dad are coming to visit us next week."

"That's not good news." Rogue's face fell. "Has dad been preparing his preachment?"

Heather craned her neck to Rogue's direction. "Yep. This time, it aims at you. Phew." It was a relief to her.

"I think I have that one come." After all, she was the one ran away from home.

Bobby comforted her. "You'll be fine." Rogue smiled weakly at him, obviously not convinced.

"We need to figure out some excuse about your hair." As much as Heather liked her sister's new hair, there was no way their parents wouldn't shoot a bunch of questions the minute they saw her.

"You mean to lie to them?"

"We can tell them what really happened if you want to. (dramatically) 'Hi, mom and dad, you ask why Marie got her hair so fabulous. It's a great story. She fell into an evil mutant's trap and nearly got herself and the entire human beings in N. Y. C. killed.' You choose."

Rogue thought about it for a while. "Excuse will be good. Do you have anything in mind?"

Heather snapped her fingers. "Let's go to the nearest club tonight."

John sat up in high spirits. "Interesting."

The younger sister questioned at a loss. "Are we still on the same topic?" Heather's thoughts always flew so rapidly that even Rogue who had experience of seventeen years was not able to catch them sometimes.

The older one answered as a matter of fact. "Duh. We go out, to ease the pre-parents-visit-jitters. And then I may think of some really good excuse."

_Please, Marie. I'm so bored._

Rogue said wearily. "Yeah, also a opportunity for you to slack off." She knew her too well. Heather had been behaving maturely and reliably in the new school but one's nature was hard to be altered, especially for an ex-party-girl like her.

_But no crazy stuff like that college party you dragged me to._

_I promise there will be no male stripper this time._

Heather smiled sweetly to the boys. "You guys should come with us. More people, more fun."

John: "Of course, we're going. Right, man?"

Bobby crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Yes. But what about the curfew? The mansion's door will be locked after eleven. So will the front gate." He didn't want to be a spoilsport but one of them needed to think one thing with another.

"Regular locks won't stop me."

Rogue giggled shaking her head. Her sister was hell of a picklock. Their parents were very grateful that she was not interested in applying her special talent to any illegal field.

"I should've known that." John said sarcastically. Heather winked smugly at him as a reply.

Bobby reminded: "They are both electronic ones."

"Oh, really? (a short pause) I think I just got a brilliant idea." Running her tongue over her teeth, Heather curved her lips into a mischievous smile.

John smirked at her, loving that cat-like smile she showed, it made her lips more inviting. _Damn,_ _I can just kiss her over and over._

Bobby looked at the redhead's sly expression, somewhat perturbed. _Why do I smell a detention coming?_

_Oh, boy._ Thought Rogue to herself wryly. _Old Heather is coming back. This should be fun._

(16 hours and 45 minutes ago, Rogue and Heather's room)

"You asked Kitty to come along?" Rogue stopped putting on eye shadow, placed both hands on her hips.

Heather, in her bathrobe, was blow-drying her water-dripping hair in the bathroom. "She's the only person that can help us get in and out of the school. So I invited her." Kitty didn't give her a friendly face at first. However, the redhead always had a way with people.

Rogue pursed her lips, didn't make a reply. It was known to all that Kitty liked Bobby, which certainly bothered her to see them hanging out together.

"What do you think?" Heather emerged from the bathroom, held up the backless halter-top and the leather pants lying on the bed.

"A little slutty, but one hundred per cent you."

"Excellent."

Watching her sister's giddy form, Rogue blurted out the question she had been dwelling upon for several days. "What's happened between you and John? You guys haven't been bickering as often as you used to." Not to mention the affectionate behavior like Heather tousled John's well-gelled hair when he made a witty comment about her power or John "accidentally" snaked his arm around Heather's shoulders when they sat together.

"Well. He can be very sweet on some occasion besides acting like an arrogant ass all the time." Being conscious of Rogue's meaningful grin, the redhead added, "We're just good friends. I'm not planning to let myself fooled into that relationship scenario any day soon, not after Kevin. It's too risky. For me, playing the field is safer. And I'm good at it." Her face dimmed when she brought up her ex-boyfriend's name.

"You should give yourself a second chance, Heather." Rogue sighed. She's quite aware the whole story from the beginning to the end. A weak-willed prince charm in school, a deceptive best friend and Heather becoming a mutant only pulled the trigger.

In an attempt to avoid aching memory rushing back, Heather turned and started to search the wardrobe. "Enough about me. Let's focus on you. I'm going to find a killing dress for you to wear tonight and Iceman will die for it. Aha, I found one!" She took out a purple chiffon dress with shoulder-straps. There were small shining golden patches accessorized around the waist.

Rogue's eyes lit up at the sight of the dress. "It is gorgeous. Wait, when did you buy it? I thought mom took your credit card."

It was a part of the punishment their parents gave Heather long time ago. By then she was still in her newly-being-a-mutant depression, most of her friends didn't talk to her any more, two people she'd thought she could count on went behind her back and there were all kinds of rumors about her flying throughout the neighborhood. Their parents had accepted Heather's change and stood firmly by her side. But rules remained rules. When Heather drove their mom's SUV at 2 am and drunk, they decided to ground her for three months and took her credit card away for a year. Most parents sometimes showed love to their kids by words or presents, their parents, on the other hand, by using proper punishment.

"Technically, I only used those numbers I memorized since I was 14."

"Heather!" Rogue began to feel that long-time-no-seeing headache again.

"Don't freak out. I bought it for you. Look at those lace frills, so pretty. It so fits you. And you know what? This dress will make Bobby Drake, the gentle handsome model student in Mutant High get weak in his knees and Kitty will never steal a chance to gain his attention."

Rogue's cheeks reddened as she subconsciously fiddled the army tag chain which Logan gave to her circling around her wrist. Ever after she got part of Logan's personality in her head, it was clear to her that he only saw her as a kid or a friend. Crush would cease exiting as time passed by though he would always possess an important part in her heart. And when it came to Bobby, she did care for him. He's always so kind and willing to help others. Heather once remarked on him "the yardstick against which a perfect boyfriend will be measured and sadly not my type". What touched her the most, was that not like other kids in school, he wasn't afraid to be close to her.

Suddenly a pillow landed on her face. "Hey, my make-up!" Rogue complained.

"You are not paying attention to what your older sister is saying." Heather whined.

"10 minutes older is not old enough."

"It is so."

"Is not."

The timely knock on the door prevented this trivail spat from sprouting.

Heather opened the door: "Kitty, what's up?"

Kitty smiled. "I just come to ask if Jubilee can go with us tonight."

The redhead shrugged. "No problem. More people, more fun."

(15 hours and 24 minutes ago, in the club)

"You know, I begin to doubt Heather's 'more people, more fun' philosophy now." Rogue said to Bobby, playing with her white streak.

Bobby answered with good humor. "Jubilee is very generous with the information sharing, which can be related to the reason why there are 14 students from our school enjoying themselves right here right now." Jubilee wasn't called "Mutant High Broadcast" for nothing. She and Kitty had been reluctantly dragged by Heather to get some drinks.

"Speaking of, it seems like all the other students in our school hadn't been unwinding since day one." Said Rogue frowning at her peers mingling with crowds in the dizzy light.

"We don't leave school often. Professor said it would be better for us to keep away from large group of humans before we can completely master our gift."

"Solitude won't solve any problem. Besides, we live in a school, not a shelter."

"Sadly it is a shelter to some extent. You know what most of humans think of us." Bobby's voice trailed off. Unlike the twins, He could not even tell his parents what he truly was as he knew perfectly well they viewed mutants as monsters.

Rogue caught a glimpse of his downcast look. She hesitated for a while, then reached out her gloved hand and took his bare one. "But we are not alone."

He looked into her soft brown eyes, suddenly mustered the courage to confess the feelings he had carried long enough. "Rogue, there is something I want to tell you…"

"This place is awesome." Heather came from the bar, face flushed with excitement. "Did I interrupt anything?"

The brunette quickly moved her hand, somehow grouchy with Heather's sudden show-up. "No. You didn't bring any drink."

"I got something much better." The redhead waved a piece of napkin in her hand. "Cute guys' numbers." Heather said in singsong and motioned to several guys chatting jollily with Jubilee and Kitty at the bar now.

Bobby took a fast scan through it, a bit surprised. "There are 6 on it and you've only been gone for like 15 minutes."

"What can I say? I'm too charming."

"What is with the x next to CG2?" Asked Rogue.

Heather explained. "Cute Guy No. 2? He actually asked me to try the Jacuzzi in his apartment tonight. Since I don't go out with guys who want to have sex on the first date, he's practically out."

"You are fully back to that party-girl mode, aren't you?" Rogue said with a disapproving attitude.

"Not really. But it feels good to be my old-self again." Heather replied while smiling coyly to one of guys at the bar. "I'm gonna dance with Cute Guy No. 5 now. Here are fake Ids for both of you, you know, in case you need anything." She capered to her target.

Bobby chuckled. "Your sister is really a character."

"Well, that's every teacher in old school said to our parents." Rogue replied. She picked up the fake Ids on the table. "It is kinda a waste not to use these babies."

"Let me guess, beer?"

"You bet."

(15 hours ago, still in the club)

He watched her flirting with those drooling morons way under her league, dancing with them, toying with them by flaunting her charisma. It's a side of Heather John never saw before, probably a side of her before the change, before he came into the picture. But he knew she didn't completely indulge in their fawning. She was smiling while her eyes spoke a different story. No one but he noticed the apathy gleamed fleetingly in those green orbs once in a while.

Why did this girl have to be so complex? He had seen different faces of her and became captivated by her. Although he hated it to the guts that the foreign emotion caused by her burning fervently inside, it was sheer frustration that she insisted being friends would be better when he's pretty sure at least she had feelings for him as well. Fine, she could go on denying as she wanted. Gave him time and he would let her see that she should belong to him, only to him.

Taking a quick swig of scotch, John walked down to the dance floor, grabbed Heather's arm and whirled her to his side.

The guy danced with her protested. "Hey!"

John sneered. "Sorry, pal. Gotta borrow my girl for a while."

Heather, who was still recovering from her surprise at John's precipitate action, noticed he glanced over a cigarette someone's smoking nearby. _Great. It's Pyro talking here. Better not give him the excuse to torch poor Andrew._ "Sorry, Andrew. I'll call you." She smiled to the latter and let John lead her to the other side of the club.

Heather huffed until Andrew was out of earshot. "Okay, what the hell are you doing? And since when did I become yours?"

John traced her cheek by his index finger, pleased that she didn't flinched. "Sooner or later, you'll be. Just a matter of time. (Heather smacked him hard on the arm) Ouch! I wonder what you see in that guy."

"He's in college, he's cute. Plus, he's a good kisser."

John's eyes narrowed. So she had kissed the idiot. "Save that compliment till I kiss you."

In spite of the fluster that suddenly took over her as she could tell that he's getting jealous, Heather snorted. "Pooh, someone keeps dreaming on."

Without a warning, he pulled her to him so close that there was no gap between their two bodies. Running a hand down to her smooth naked back, John whispered to Heather. "On the contrary, I think someone just keeps lying to herself."

His hot breath tickled her ear, sent the provocative shiver through her spine. Heather felt her heart raced under his intense stare. _Stop it, stop making me feel this way, stop seducing me to give in to this illusion._ She pushed him away, trying to sound as cool as she could. "We're not going to talk about this. Now, you have one minute to explain why you forced me here."

John let out a defeated sigh. _Stubborn girl._ "Do you want to see if your plan works or not?"

"Oh, shoot. I almost forget. Where are they?" Heather mentally scolded herself. Her main mission tonight was to play match-maker, not to play the field. Apparently, she'd enjoyed herself too much.

"They left the club a few minutes ago."

The redhead smacked her conspirator on the arm again. "What? Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Chill up, Heather. I know where they went." John checked his arm. "By the way, I think you bruised my arm. Bobby's right. You are freakishly strong."

**To be continued…**


End file.
